criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Double Trouble
Double Trouble is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred sixty-seventh case of the game. It is the fifty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in North America. Plot The Bureau's new mission was to go to Alaska to protect Niilo Virtanen as he inspected the Bearing Straight weapons factory. Jack, Jonah, and the player went to the factory, where Jack was shot in the chest by a handgun. After taking Jack to the hospital, Ingrid informed the team that Niilo was killed in the chalet he was staying in. Carmen and the player deduced that he was killed around when Jack was shot. During the investigation, the authorities intercepted a ship full of Bearing Straight weapons, which contained the remote-controlled rifle used to kill Niilo. Jonah then became the player's partner while Carmen visited Jack. Later, radio host Travis Quaid broke in the chalet, and Carmen returned to investigate. The team later found enough evidence to identify a security officer for the Unified Nations named Joel Heller for the murder. Joel initially denied being Niilo's killer, but later admitted to killing Niilo in the name of SOMBRA. He said that the Unified Nations would blame American radicals for the murder, therefore heightening tensions between the Unified Nations and the United States to a breaking point. In court, he admitted to shooting Jack in order to show to the public that Niilo was dead. Judge Adaku sentenced him to life in prison without parole. Following Joel's arrest, the Unified Nations' high commissioner Leila Malak refused to believe that Heller was SOMBRA without viable proof. In the weapons factory, they found a weather report in Heller's wallet, which Elliot confirmed to be orders to kill Niilo in a public way. However, Chief Ripley did not consider it suitable proof for Leila. Marina and the player talked to Heller in prison, where he said that the conflict between the USStay and USNay movements was the first step to a "divide and conquer" plan. Jonah and the player then searched the cargo ship, only to find a document providing Joel a fake identity to memorize before going undercover for SOMBRA. They showed the document to Leila, who said she would get a committee to convene about the security breach in six months. Meanwhile, Marina and the player found out that Lars had not visited Jack because he was too busy writing a song for him, but Marina luckily was able to convince Lars that Jack did not need a song to know Lars cared for him. After getting him to visit and having Jack discharged from the hospital, Chief Ripley said they were going to Camp Rushmore in South Dakota to warn the American president about SOMBRA's plan. Summary Victim *'Niilo Virtanen' (shot in the head) Murder Weapon *'Remote Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Joel Heller' Suspects JHellerWorldEditionP.png|Joel Heller ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionPC167.png|Agrafena Raskolnikova KNaylonWorldEditionP.png|Kara Naylon TQuaidWorldEditionP.png|Travis Quaid MJonesWorldEditionP.png|Maniitok Jones Quasi-suspect(s) LMalakWorldEditionQP.png|Leila Malak JArcherWorldEditionQPC167.png|Jack Archer LDouglasWorldEditionPQC167.png|Lars Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer eats king crab. *The killer reads Jack London. *The killer spends time with Alaskan malamutes. *The killer wears caribou hide. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes C167S1A.png|Chalet C167S1B.png|Chalet Living Room C167S2A.png|Production Line C167S2B.png|Crates of Weapons C167S3A.png|Cargo Shipdeck C167S3B.png|Cargo Deck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Chalet. (Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Joel Heller) *Ask Joel Heller why security was so lax. (Prerequisite: Chalet investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Production Line) *Investigate Production Line. (Prerequisite: Joel interrogated; Clues: Tablet, Faded Badge) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Jack London; New Suspect: Kara Naylon) *Question Kara Naylon about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Work Badge) *Examine Work Badge. (New Suspect: Agrafena Raskolnikova) *Talk to Agrafena Raskolnikova about her sudden career change. (Prerequisite: Agrafena identified on Work Badge) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats king crab) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cargo Shipdeck. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Rifle Manual, Prototype Rifle, Torn Poster; Murder Weapon registered: Remote Sniper Rifle) *Examine Rifle Manual. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer spends time with Alaskan malamutes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Crates of Weapons) *Investigate Crates of Weapons. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Cardboard Box) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Joel eats king crab) *Question Heller about his voice memos. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: Joel reads Jack London and spends time with Alaskan malamutes) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Photo of Kara Naylon) *Interrogate Ms Naylon about her involvement with USNay. (Prerequisite: Photo of Kara Naylon found; Profile updated: Kara reads Jack London and spends time with Alaskan malamutes) *Examine Prototype Rifle. (Result: Fingerprints on Rifle) *Examine Fingerprints on Rifle. (New Suspect: Maniitok Jones) *Ask Maniitok Jones why he touched the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Rifle identified; Profile updated: Maniitok reads Jack London) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Radio Show Poster; New Suspect: Travis Quaid) *Question Travis Quaid about his radio show poster. (Prerequisite: Radio Show Poster restored; Profile updated: Travis reads Jack London) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Travis why he broke into the crime scene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chalet Living Room) *Investigate Chalet Living Room. (Prerequisite: Travis interrogated; Clues: Homemade Bomb, Bloody Shirt) *Examine Homemade Bomb. (Result: Defused Bomb) *Analyze Defused Bomb. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Agrafena about her homemade bomb. (Prerequisite: Defused Bomb analyzed; Profiles updated: Kara eats king crab, Agrafena spends time with Alaskan malamutes) *Examine Bloody Shirt. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Seal Blood) *Question Maniitok about the seal blood on the victim's shirt. (Prerequisite: Seal Blood identified under microscope; Profile updated: Maniitok eats king crab and spends time with Alaskan malamutes) *Investigate Cargo Deck. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Bullet Box, Handgun) *Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Grey Shreds) *Analyze Grey Shreds. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears caribou hide) *Examine Handgun. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Edge of Darkness (4/8). (No stars) Edge of Darkness (4/8) *Debrief Ms Malak about Heller's SOMBRA ties. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Production Line. (Prerequisite: Laila interrogated; Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Weather Report) *Analyze Weather Report. (09:00:00) *Question Heller about his involvement with SOMBRA. (Prerequisite: Weather Report analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Cargo Deck. (Prerequisite: Joel interrogated; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Unlocked Briefcase; Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Identity Sheet) *Show Ms Malak proof of Heller's SOMBRA allegiance. (Prerequisite: Identity Sheet unraveled) *Visit Jack in the hospital. (Available after unlocking Edge of Darkness) *Investigate Chalet. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Lyrics) *Analyze Lyrics. (06:00:00) *Talk to Lars about his torn lyrics sheet. (Prerequisite: Lyrics analyzed; Reward: Eskimo Sunglasses) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The name of the case comes from the idiom "double trouble" which can be used to describe "a situation in which there is twice the number of problems that usually exist". *This case was released on a Wednesday instead of the usual Thursday per Pretty Simple. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. *Bearing Straight, the weapons manufacturer, is an allusion to the Bering Strait, which separates Alaska (the location of the case) from Russia. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:North America